


Secret Ingredient

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Coca-Cola, Demons, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: For Derien's birthday.





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derien/gifts).

> For Derien's birthday.

"What _is_ this?" Aziraphale said, making a disgusted face. "It's utterly _vile_. I thought you were bringing wine?"

"It's the real thing," Crowley said, refilling his glass. "You should like it, the ads used to be all about world peace and choral singing." He grinned wickedly. "If you want I could get you a diet version."

"No thanks," Aziraphale said, miracling a double vodka into his glass. "I've never liked this stuff since they took the cocaine out of the recipe."

He smiled in beatific glee at Crowley's open-mouthed expression. The dear boy _would_ insist on believing in his innocence.


End file.
